


you know i can't keep calm

by vitrine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, One Shot, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: And Jaebum, despite what his ‘bad boy’ image gave off or how he always tried to play cool, could not handle cute things, people, or animals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat of a companion fic to [they never pause from giving me some sweet attention](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10565862).

 

Youngjae loved kisses. They were so much fun to do and he loved how many types of kisses there were. They could be endearing, short kisses on cheeks or foreheads. Chaste kisses on the lips or heavy ones. Kisses could mean “ _ goodbye, hello, I love you, I’m glad you exist _ ”, or just because. 

 

Youngjae loved kissing people--specifically he loved kissing Jaebum. Which was what he was currently doing--enjoying a lazy kiss session with Jaebum on his bed.  Everything was going fine, Youngjae was wrapped up in Jaebum, the other man was playing with his hair. 

 

Kissing Jaebum was fun. Except for when Youngjae suddenly shrunk and fur covered his skin. 

 

Blinking confusedly at the ceiling he couldn’t see a moment ago, Jaebum sighed and tugged at the fallen clothes that had adorned Youngjae. He pulled the shirt and jeans away until a pair of furry ears appeared. 

 

“Did you get too excited again?” Jaebum asked, voice amused as he lightly flicked Youngjae’s ear. The little cat twitched his ear and let out a soft purr as he buried his head underneath his shirt. 

 

“Ah, you know I’m joking.” Jaebum scooped Youngjae up and placed him on his chest. He chuckled when Youngjae licked his chin and rubbed his head against it. “That’s okay.”

 

Having a boyfriend who morphed into a kitten---sometimes of his own accord, sometimes because he got frightened or too excited---was interesting. Youngjae was cute as a human but as a cat he somehow became cuter. And Jaebum, despite what his ‘bad boy’ image gave off or how he always tried to play cool, could not handle cute things, people, or animals. He instantly became weak at the sight of something adorable, and it was an embarrassing weakness that Youngjae often took advantage of.

 

As a kitten, Youngjae would sometimes sleep atop of Jaebum’s head if he was napping too. If Jaebum was sad or hurt, Youngjae would still cuddle with him, licking his hand or cheek in comfort. 

 

As a human, Youngjae’s cat side made his human self...different. He had a habit of licking himself in public because he was grooming himself. Sometimes he acted on his urges to jump on top of things or fall into people’s laps. He would often answer with a  _ meow  _ instead of a proper, human language whenever he was asked a question. 

 

It was odd. It was interesting. At the end of the day, Jaebum still loved Youngjae, and whether he was human or cat, every day was an adventure with him. 

 

Jaebum scratched behind Youngjae’s ear, smiling as the animal flopped over, closing his eyes and purring in content. 

 

“Remember, my mom is visiting, and we’re all going out for dinner with her. You should probably change back soon, if you can.” Jaebum placed his hands behind his head, watching as Youngjae flicked his tail around. “Also, don’t--- _ gah! _ ” 

 

A puff of smoke appeared and a heavy, fully human and nude Youngjae laid on top of Jaebum. He smiled cheekily as Jaebum’s head spun from the sudden pressure. “You could’ve warned me!” he grunted. 

 

“Sorry, cats can’t talk,” Youngjae teased, kissing him quickly. “Can we lay here a little longer before getting ready?” Jaebum wanted to say no, that Youngjae should get dressed, that Jaebum’s mom might show up earlier than anticipated. 

 

But then Youngjae kissed his nose, smiled sweetly, and Jaebum was too far gone to say no.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from My Heart Explodes by the Dollyrots


End file.
